Genus and species of the plant claimed: Hybrid of Pelargonium peltatum L""Hxc3xa9ritier.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar named xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with single-type flowers, zoned foliage, and relatively vigorous, but well-branched growth habit, in various flower colors.
xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1998. The female parent was the commercial variety xe2x80x98Fisblizxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,373), having white single-type flowers, medium green foliage with weak zonation, vigorous growth and long trailing plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99 was the unpatented hybrid seedling no. 95/810-1, characterized by red, semi-double flowers, foliage with relatively strong zonation, and about medium growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1999 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1999 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2000 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisblipurxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Brilliant, purple colored, single-type flowers;
2. Big inflorescences with relatively many, large flowers;
3. Deep green foliage with distinct zonation;
4. Vigorous growth, trailing, but very well-branched plant habit; and
5. About medium (mid season) spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, none is very close in comparison.